peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fidget's Valentine Adventure
Plot: It was Valentine's Day, and today it's Fidget the Bat's Birthday! Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, and the Lost Thugs are preparing for Fidget's birthday. Fidget falls in love with a beautiful Mobian girl bat, Rouge, that she wants to be his valentine. So he went to see the evil changeling, Queen Chrysalis when Baron Greenback is on a holiday, as Fidget really wants to see Rouge, Queen Chrysalis has a plan to seek revenge on Ralph and his friends! Can Fidget saves his friends? Cast: *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Princess Sofia - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Peter Pan - Wreck-It-Ralph (Same as the movie) *Wendy Darling - Merida (Brave) *John Darling - Taran (The Black Cauldron; as Merida's little brother) *Michael Darling - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats; as Merida's other little brother) *Tinker Bell - Blossom (The PowerPuff Girls) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slightly the Fox Lostboy - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951)/The Great Mouse Detective) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - John (the chubby mouse with the cigar in his mouth) (The Great Mouse Detective) **The Twins Lostboys - Max (the mouse wearing the striped shirt, jacket, and gray cap) and Old Blind Joe (the mouse wearing the eye patch who sits up front on Felicia's back) (both from The Great Mouse Detective) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Peewee Pete (the little mouse who stands against and hates Ratigan) (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Old Hag - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Gangreen Gang - Clyde, Sue, Pinky, Inky, and Blinky (Pac-Man (TV series)) *The Pirates - The Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Princess Tiger Lily - Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks) *The Indian Chief - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) (as a good guy and as Sonata Dusk's adoptive father) *Nana - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Extra with Snoopy: Woodstock (Peanuts) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Indians - Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) (as good guys) *King Hubert - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Lackey - Jim Crow and Timothy Q. Mouse (both from Dumbo) *Samson (aka Sofia's Horse) - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) Trivia *Fidget sings "You'll Be In My Heart" from Tarzan instead of "Giving Makes You Special", Rouge sings "Candle On The Water" from Pete's Dragon instead of "Part Of Your World", The Lost Thugs sing "She's In Love" from The Little Mermaid instead of "I Won't Say I'm In Love", The Ghost Monsters sing "Trust In Me" from The Jungle Book instead of "Sweet Child", Queen Chrysalis sings "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid instead of "My Lullaby", and Wreck-It-Ralph and his friends sing "We're The Best Of Buddies" from Snoopy, Come Home! instead of "Part Of Your World (final)." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Romance